Family Vacation
by luvnumb3rs
Summary: My first story! All Numb3rs characters in this. Goal is to include them all into the main story line in one or the other. the whole gang goes to a secluded mountain cabin adn anything goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Vacation**

_I do not own numb3rs nor do I make any money doing this._

_I do not claim to know how to write an I really suck at grammar but I want to try this is going to be my first and probably my last story. But I had to try. So please be kind an if anyone could beta that would be great. I would love the help._

**Today was the day we were leaving on a much needed rest. Alan was sitting and thinking about the past few weeks what with Dons near fatal stabbing an subsequent nervous wreck his youngest Charlie seemed to be. But today at Don and Don's girlfriend Robin urging we were all going way to a secluded mountain cabin. Even Don's team made arrangements to get the time off. We were truly going to have a family vacation.**

_Come on hurry up,__** shouted Don as he stuffed their gear into the suburban.**__ I am coming as fast as I can,__** stated Charlie as he came down the driveway carrying his and Amita's bags.**__ Dad come on we need to hit the road so we can meet up with the team an Larry.__** Don said as he finished putting everyone's stuff in the trunk. He slammed the trunk a little harder than needed but then again he thought I am in a hurry. He ran around the driver side an jumped in. His father and girlfriend just looked at him like he was crazy. Charlie came around an said sorry bro but you have not been cleared to work yet let alone drive. As Charlie slid into the driver seat his dad just looked at him nodded and they got into the car an buckled up an Charlie slowly backed out of the drive way.**_

_**In the back of Charlie's mind he was not thrilled to be secluded with people he new blamed him for what happened to Don and Nikki but he figured he would try. He thought to himself as he patted his coat pocket to make sure he brought his medicine. He had been having panic attacks since that night. Now he was used to having them but he thought he out grew them see it had been better part of 6 years since he had one so when they started again he was scared that he was losing his mind. The doctor assured him that he was fine and that stress can be triggers still he did not an could not stress that enough to his doctor did not want anyone to know that he was having panic attacks. He had kept it secret so far and he was happy having it that way. Did not want to focus on his problems Don was the one who was stabbed an nearly died. So he kept his own irrational feelings to himself. He knew this was going to be the longest ten days of his life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Family Vacation_

_I do not own nor do I make any money from this._

_Alan and Don where happily chatting about what they were going to do this trip. They had packed fishing gear and Hiking gear. Though Don sensed Charlie was not really into this trip he had made no complaints. Don knew Charlie seemed off, but he could put his _finger_** on it.**_

"_It is nice that Robin and the team could get the time off "Alan said to Don as he noticed the far off look in his oldest eyes. _

"_Yeah, it really was a lot easier than you would think "replied Don." So, Chuck what's up with Amita is she going to meet us there"_

"_Yeah, she had to finish some grading "Charlie said."The grades have to be summited before she can come, probably drive up tonight"._

_As the suburban pulled in behind the green explorer which had Colby, Liz, David, and, Nikki an gear in. behind them was Robin, Larry an Low and behold Amita which to Charlie amazement's they all unloaded the vehicles an walked into the cabin._

_Amita said," I am really sorry Charlie when Robin called and said she was going to get a late start I just figured I would hitch a ride with Larry and her."Charlie just looked at her as she continued "I would have called I just thought I surprise you. I really hope that is ok" Charlie kept looking at her then he leaned in and gave her a kiss. He said,"Amita, sweetheart of course it is ok.""Let's get inside so we don't get stuck with bunk beds" Amita took his hand giggled. _

_To everyone's surprise every room was decked out in king size beds which kind made David a Colby look at each other. Then Colby just looked at David and Shrugged. The rooms all had small bathrooms and views of the land._

_Liz and Nikki shared a room that actually had its own door to the back patio. They opened the door and had a beautiful view of the Lake. Nikki said "wow this is great."Liz turned to her friend and she just smiled then she agreed with Nikki."You know with this view I may never want to go home." I know, so let's go unpack and checkout everything and see what everyone is up to._

_Next Larry an Alan kind of got stuck sharing a room but at their ages they did not mind."So Larry what side of the bed to want "said Alan with a grin on his face of course Larry just rubbed his forehead a looked confused. As he said "Alan I really don't think it will matter I can accomplish the same thing on either side."Larry ok you're right" Alan shook his head and walked into their little bathroom to put his shaving kit. _

_Of course Robin and Don were delighted to be alone." So hon, what do we do now "said robin. Don just looked at her a smiled walked over to her and began kissing her he whispered in her ear. Of course just looked at him a smiled and kissed him back. "Now sweetheart we in a houseful of family and you want to talk like that" Replied Robin. Don looked at her and said "well how be we go explore a find something to eat. Since you shot down my other ideal" She just smiled and grabbed his hand and said come on lover boy. He was smiling ear to ear a followed._

_Charlie an Amita well they had a little more reserve than his brother and Robin. Though they had been sleeping together for some time he still felt uneasy. It felt strange somehow an Amita could not put finger on it but something was off with Charlie. "Hey Charlie are you ok with this I mean you seem really tired and rundown. Maybe we should have waited a few more weeks."Amita said to Charlie_

"_Amita you are right I am tired but this exactly what I need this is good for all of us" Charlie took her by the hand and said "come on you worry too much I am ok. Let's get this unpacked a go see what everyone is up too_". He walked into the bathroom a put his shaving kit in the cabinet. He was not sure how he was going people I am afraid that I can't do it. He kept running what was said while Don was in the hospital did Don blame him too. He had to just keep everything in control. How am I going to keep from panicking every time I am with these people? How am going to do this I not even sure where Amita and I stand. I am not even sure where I stand in my own work. God help me I think I might go insane over the next two weeks.

Notes ::::::: If anyone would be willing to help me as a beta please pm me even better if you can help me organize my thought into a rational story.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Chapter 2**

**I have to take a moment and say thank you to my wonderful Beta an suggestion maker. She is the best. Serialgal thankyou! **

**Any mistakes are all mine and I hope that I have done no disrespect to you by missing any. **

**So here it is part three I labled part two. With two teenagers I home school and a full time job I can not be sure when the next chapter will be posted but hopefully later this week.**

I still do not own the characters or make any money from them!

I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has reviewed; thank you  
for all the kind words of support. You are the best.

The first night in the cabin was filled with laughter and lots of alcohol. Wine and beer flowed freely, and everyone seemed to relax as the night wore on, although they knew that they would all feel the effects the next morning .Charlie, for one, wasn't in a celebratory mood. He had left a case behind; it was being investigated by LAPD, but Charlie had helped them with part of it before he left. Although they hadn't asked for more help, Charlie couldn't keep his mind off it. The details of the case kept turning over and over in his head. Eventually, everyone turned in for the evening, trailing off to the multiple bedrooms in the small cabin.

As the lights went out in each room and Amita drifted off to sleep, Charlie snuck out of his and Amita's room. A blue glow filled the kitchen as Charlie booted up his computer. As he took a seat at the kitchen table, he figured that this would a perfect opportunity to get a little work  
done. Even though he'd promised himself that he would try to relax, deep inside he felt as though his own interests did not count. Plus, he just could not sleep. The nights seemed to be  
the worst.

As the birds began to sing and the sun came over the mountain, Charlie blinked and returned to his surroundings with a start. Was it really morning? He could hear stirring coming from his father and Larry's room, and he decided to start the coffee and some eggs for everyone. He could pretend he'd just gotten up.

Larry's voice came from behind him. "Good morning Charles, how was your night?"

Charlie quickly turned to see Larry looking at him. He knew they were up; why  
Larry startled him, he wasn't sure. He felt nervous and edgy, but he tried to keep his voice light.

"It was good Larry, how was yours?"

"Just fine, I don't think I have slept that soundly in ages."

Charlie just smiled and said, "Can I get you milk or coconut juice?"

"A glass of coconut juice would be fine, thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, I have it." Just then, Alan walked in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Larry, good morning son. I see you started the coffee and  
you're cooking. My, we should have vacation more often," teased Alan.

"Did I just hear right the whiz kid is cooking? I think I should go make sure that there is some antacid," smirked Colby as he entered the room and walked over to get a mug of coffee.

Charlie just smiled and kept scrambling the eggs. When he was done, he served up  
the eggs and toast and they four men sat in. companionable silence, as they ate. Before Charlie knew it, the whole house was up and making plans for the day. After a lot of discussion, it was decided they would go explore the land and have a picnic up on the hill.

………………………………………….

Don glanced sideways at his father after they had hiked for several minutes. They were far enough from the others that they could speak privately, and he had something on his mind.) "Dad, do you think that Robin and I should take the next step?" he asked, as they hiked up an incline.

"Donnie, are you saying that you are considering asking her to marry you?" Alan's reply sounded a bit breathless.

"No; well maybe." Don gave him a small smile. "I really am not sure, but the stabbing really made me reflect, and now I think I want more in my life. "

Alan slowed his walk, so he could look at Don as he spoke. "Donnie, I have no doubt in my mind you care deeply for her. I would love for you to marry her and give me those grandkids I have been asking for. But son, if you are doing because you were stabbed and now feel scared or lonely; perhaps those aren't the right reasons. If, however, you want to be in her life and have her in yours then yes, by all means do it."

"Dad, I do love her so much – there's no doubt that I love her and that I do want  
to marry her someday," replied Don. Just as he was about to continue the subject of the conversation came up behind them, and Don flushed and fell silent.

"Hey, you, two you're getting pretty far behind; are you ok?" asked Robin, looking at Don anxiously.

Alan and Don both looked up and realized that the others were already out of  
sight. "Everything is fine - we just got involved in a conversation," said Don.

"Come on then, let's catch up," Alan said heartily.

As they neared the rest of the gang, they heard laughter and talking.

Robin said, "Look what I found back on the trail. I thought we would take them along as strays."

They all laughed. "Hey guys, everything ok?" asked David, his dark eyes on Don.

"Yeah, man, we just got too busy talking," stated Don as he patted David on  
the shoulder. "Hey, where's Charlie and Amita? " Don asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure; they were just here."

"He and Amita are over there under that tree," Colby said as he walked up to the group.

"Thanks, man," murmured Don. His eyes narrowed. "I am going to see what those two are up to."

Don, saw the two figures sitting under the tree; Amita with her raven black hair sat just in front his brother. Don headed over but as he got closer, he heard Amita talking, and he slowed to a halt.  
of  
"Charlie, I don't understand what is wrong with you. We came all this way to take a break and what do I find you working on but something for LAPD. Even your brother Don and his team are taking a break."

He should walk away, Don knew, but he had been wondering what was up with his brother, too. Charlie had seemed distant and too serious. They hadn't seen him yet, so he stood and listened.

"Amita, you don't understand. I need to do this. I love you but I don't think I need to explain myself to you or anyone. So can we please just drop it?" said Charlie, with mild irritation.

"You know what, Charlie, we are in a relationship. I think I've earned the right to speak freely. I am worried about you. Ever since Don got stabbed you seem different and I do not like what you have become."

Charlie's voice was tight as he climbed to his feet. "Amita, you're right; I have changed, but go ahead and tell me, how I am supposed to act and feel after my brother was stabbed and almost died? I was there when my brother flat-lined. You did not hear what my father said to me. He as much as said that I needed to get my priorities straight, and if I would have had them straight, Don would have never been stabbed." He flung the last words toward her as he walked off, leaving Amita in silence with tears glittering in her eyes.

Don just stood there, rooted to one spot. What had happened? How he missed all the signs? Charlie was blaming himself, and had his father really said that? There were too many questions, and Don knew that it wasn't the time to dig into them. Instead, he decided that he was going to observe the situation for a day or two then he and his little brother would talk, whether Charlie was ready to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Vacation

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

All mistakes are mine and thank you to my wonderful Beta.

Amita sat there under the tree for a few moments. trying to pull herself together. Once she had control over herself ,she walked back to the group.

"Hey Amita we thought we lost you and Charlie there for a minute" said Liz looking at the other woman. With critical eye._ ""__Note to self -get her alone later and see if I can help."She looks like she was crying and she might just need a female listener,"thought Liz. As she was lost in thought, everyone was packing up to go._

"_Nah, we were just resting" replied Amita."Charlie should already be back here;he started back a few moments ago."Amita looked around,and not seeing Charlie,she turned back to Liz,looking slightly worried._

" _I am sure he is around here some where," replied Liz reassuringly as she scanned the surrounding area._

"_Yeah, you're right-i guess I shouldn't worry," said Amita,although she didn't sound convinced. As Amita excused herself Liz noticed Don looking at her in odd way,and she looked away uncomfortably._

_Don Edged over to her side. "Hey, Amita what's going on?" he murmured, even though he promised himself he wouldn't pry._

"_Hey yourself , I was looking for your brother, have you seen him?" replied Amita, with forced cheerfulness,as she looked over Don's shoulder hoping to spot Charlie. She noticed Don still looking at with a mix of annoyance and concern. If she detected right._

" _Charlie is over there with Larry,in some math discussion,"said Don. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."_

_Sure I guess,what's up?" Amita replied._


	5. Chapter 5

Family Vacation

Disclaimer on chapter one.

All mistakes are mine and because of a new program I am using you really have to give me a break please.

Thank you to my wonderful beta.

Don inhaled deeply and said,"so I overheard you and Charlie a little while ago. First,are you okay?"

Amita looked at him stunned and dismayed that Charlie's brother had overheard them. She took a breath and said."Yeah,I am,or at least I will be.

"I haven't been able to put my finger on it, but I have known since the stabbing that something was bothering him -I just didn't know what it was. I knew he was acting weird around my dad and me."

Amita simply stood there and looked at him with a faraway expression.

"Amita, are you with me?" asked Don, staring at her with concern and confusion.

Amita shook her head and said,"Yeah,I am fine,I just.... I have to be honest; I have been so worried about him. He is so withdrawn me and from his students. Even his private work has suffered."

"I didn't know that." Don frowned and then looked at her. " I hope to get sometime alone with him this trip. I want to make him understand there is nothing he did that caused the stabbing. Concern and a hint of anger sounded in his voice at the mere suggestion that Charlie was to blame.

Amita pushed a stand of hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear. " I know that you know what Alan said to him the hospital. I have tried to talk him, to tell him that what your dad said was because he heard Charlie blaming himself. I don't think he meant to imply Charlie was at fault;he was scared,and simply was to tell him that right then, his priory had to be find who did that to you. I will never believe that Alan meant anything more by that. Your dad is one of the sweetest men I know."

Don just stood there shifting from foot to foot looking at his brothers girlfriend.' boy he thought Charlie is one lucky man-she cares so much for him it is unbelievable.' snapping out of his thoughts, he looked back at Amita and he said, "you're right-my dad was scared,but regardless of the reason,my dad was wrong. I understand the heat of moment and the need to justify what Charlie was thinking, but he know s that Charlie takes things the wrong way,even on the best days."

Just then, they heard Alan call, "Come on you two! We're heading out!"

"Don thanks for listening" said Amita gratefully.

"Amita ,I didn't do anything,but you're welcome. And just so you know- Charlie loves you,he is upset and maybe a mixed up right now,but he cares about you."

" I know; I love him so much. I just feel like-," she broke off and hesitated. "Like I am going to lose him.

"Hey you guys coming?' asked Nikki, as she strolled over to them. She grinned and jerked her head at Alan. "He seems like a man on a mission and I sure don't want to mess with him."

Don clapped Nikki on the shoulder and grinned back. "Yeah, he can get pretty feisty . Come on, Amita,we'd better get going."

Amita took a breath as she saw Charlie walk up with Larry, and he looked at her smiled.'God that smile -i love that about him,' she thought,as she walked over to the two men.

"There you are" said Larry, as he spied her.

"Yeah,here I am,"said Amita softly.


	6. Chapter 6

See disclaimer

Again I am sorry for the difference in the program and I am having a rough time with it.

Again Thank you to my beta she is great.

"Hey,"replied Charlie,looking at the ground,feeling suddenly self-conscious. He kept sneaking glances at her,wondering what she and his brother were discussing. The uncomfortable feeling lingered as they set back out on the hike. He eventually drifted behind in silent solitude,completely unnoticed by the others-which was exactly what he wanted. He needed sometime alone to think about things. The others were getting farther ahead,except for Don, who straggled behind at the rear of the group. Charlie glanced up, and was caught completely off guard when he tripped over a log on the path. He went down with a hard thump he felt his knee and his ankle twist. for moment, he just sat there, stunned and a little embarrassed,but then the pain set in. Wincing, he sat up to survey the damage,which included a cut on his leg.'Damn ,'he thought.'just great.' Just as he thought that, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Geez, Chuck are you okay?'asked Don.

"I'm fine-i'm sorry;i guess I was'nt paying attention." stammered Charlie. He felt panic rising as he realized the crowd of friends and family was gathering.

"Son,are you ok?" asked Alan with concern,as he stooped to look at his son's injuries.

Charlie spoke with exasperation."Dad,I am fine-everyone,i'm just helo me up and we can get going.

David stepped over to Charlie and he and Don reached under Charlie's arms and pulled him to his feet. Just as Charlie put weight on the injured ankle he buckled and lost his balance and almost went down but David and Don on either side of him, they were able to ease him gently back to the ground.

"Here let me have a look," stated Colby as he came up to the trio and bent down to look at Charlie's injuries."Oh man," he grunted."Well, the good news is that it looks like it is just twisted not broken,but we should head back anyways."Colby said.

"Come on, Chuck,let's do this," said Don,as he stooped to help Charlie to his feet again.

Charlie could feel the panic rising again in his chest as they all walked down the hill, He had just ruined everyone's day,he was certain, because he was not paying attention

______________________________________________

Once back at the cabin, Don took over and helped Charlie into his and Amita's room, where he helped Charlie into the bathroom and helped him ease on to the tub's edge.

"Okay, I'll get you some clean clothes. You got kinda dusty-do you think you can stand in front of sink and wash up?'asked Don.

"Don, I'm fine. I think I'll get a quick shower and just throw on some sweats and climb into bed,"Charlie mumbled,starting to take off his shoes.

Don looked at Charlie and shook his head as he bent down to help his brother get his shoe off."Charlie,you had to be supported back down off the mountain. You can barley stand- I really don't think you should try to stand in the shower right now."

Charlie scowled."You know, Don I don't really need to be told what to do. I value your opinion but right now,I just want to be left alone,please. And thank you for helping me down the mountain and please tell David I said thanks."

His tone was dismissive,and Don scowled back. "Charlie there is no need to thank me -you're my brother,and that's what family does. And just in case,I want you to know that if you ever-and I mean anytime of the night-ever need someone to talk to I am there for you." He paused for a moment .

Charlie was quiet, and seemed to be listening, but he had his head down,so all Don could do was hope he had made his point. "So anyway,I'll get a change of clothes and see if anyone has a pain you need anything,yell."

"Thanks,Don" As Don closed the door, Charlie hobbled over to the mirror in front of sink. Looking at his reflection, he realized he really was tired and his ankle and knee both were throbbing. He decided Don was right; it was better to clean up as he could and lie down. He pulled his shirt over his head,washed his face and arms, and proceeded to brush his teeth.

A knock came and Don peeked in and said, "here, Charlie, I hope these are okay."

Charlie took the sweats and changed his shirt quickly, hoping Don would'nt notice how much weight he had lost. He did not need nor want that right now. "Thanks man," responded " Charlie. He sat down on the tub edge again to remove his jeans and put on the sweat pants. Don stood there, waiting silently,

and when Charlie was finished,he said."Come on, let's get you into bed. Robin had some ALEVE in her her bag." He helped Charlie to the bed and eased him onto it.

"Thanks," replied Charlie in a subdued tone.

Don watched as his brother got situated on the bed,then handed him the bottle of water that had appeared on the nightstand, and then the ALEVE that Robin had given him.

"Okay, do you need anything else?" asked Don.

His all-nighter was catching up with him, and Charlie was suddenly exhausted."No, I'm good,thanks I just want to sleep for awhile." He closed his eyes.

" Well,if you need anything call, okay?" said Don as he went to the door. He hesitated for a moment. But there was no reply.

He walked out the door pulling it shut behind him then leaned against the closed door and slowly slid to the floor. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them as he thought of all time and distance he and Charlie had put between them. Just when he thought they were making progress,this had happened. He thought about what he could do for his brother-what he could do to get him to open up.

Lost in thought, he did not hear his dad walk up next to him.

"Donnie, are you okay?" asked his father.

"I'm fine,just thinking. I was just waiting here for a minute to if he needed anything."

Alan smiled. " you,'re a good brother, but you need to come and eat. After we're done, everyone is going to play games. Come on now; he will probably sleep for awhile." Alan held out a hand and helped Don to his feet.

Don just stood there for a moment,hesitating, and finally followed his dad to the dining area. He took his seat at the table and smiled at everyone,and even bent close to Robin and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The conversation was light and cheery, and he tried to join in. Once everyone was finished, Don and David cleared the table,and Liz and Robin washed and dried. Everyone else set the table for Uno,with Alan and Larry settling into a game of chess.

The afternoon wore on with laughter and the conversations. They finally ended the games when Colby's stomach growled,and he said,"I'm hungary. Let's make supper."

Nikki and Alan began preparing some steaks and potatos. While David sat the table, Don and Colby poured the drinks. When that task was complete, Don said,"I'm going to see if Chuck wants anything to eat." He walked back down the hall towards the bedroom his brother shared with Amita. He cam to the door and knocked lightly and then twisted the knob and peeked in. He saw Charlie sitting on the edge of the bed,but he could not see what he was doing so he walked further into the room. What he saw stooped him in his tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

SAME DISCLAIMER AS BEFORE.

THIS CHAPTER I HAD A LOT OF PROBLEMS WITH AND WITH OUT MY WONDERFUL BETA SERIALGAL I WOULD NOT BEEN ABLE TO GET THANK YOU !

Don paused in the doorway. Charlie hadn't seen him yet, and he stepped inside. Upon entering the room further, he saw his brother struggling with something in his hands. He could not be sure, but it looked to be a pill bottle thought Don, as he stepped up to his brother.

"You okay there, Charlie?" asked Don as he reached out his hand to help Charlie with the object. As he did, Charlie jumped and stared at him with his eyes as big as saucers. Don realized that Charlie was trembling as he looked back at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, Charlie spoke, a little low and raspy, and Don had to lean in to hear him.

"Don - I didn't hear you come in…" Charlie inhaled, trying to get his breathing under control.

Don stared at his brother. "Charlie are you okay?" he asked, knowing that his brother was anything but okay. "You seem a little upset," he prompted as he took a seat next to his brother on the bed. He reached over suddenly and easily snagged the object from Charlie.

"Charlie, what are these?" He frowned as he read the label, Ativan; he knew from past experience with Charlie that it was prescribed to control anxiety. As he read that label, he noticed another bottle on the nightstand. He reached across Charlie and picked up the second bottle, still waiting for him to reply. "Charlie, I asked you a question; what are these?"

Charlie had a look of shame and fear on his face, as he replied. "Don, look, they're none of your concern. My doctor gave them to me after I told him I was having some issues. It is nothing and is really none of your business," Charlie said, as he reached out to take the bottles.

Don let him take them, and spoke as Charlie set the bottles back on the nightstand. "Charlie, one of those is for panic attacks and that other bottle is for depression. Risperdal – that's a pretty serious drug. Charlie, please; talk to me," begged Don. As he looked into Charlie's eyes, he noticed that his brother looked as though he was going to cry.

Charlie jumped up and began to pace. "Don, please leave it alone. We are here to have a vacation. This is not about me. I am fine, I promise, and when I am ready I will talk - just not now."

Charlie continued to pace with agitation, and suddenly Don stood and stilled Charlie's movements, his hands on Charlie's arms. "Listen to me, Charlie, I don't know what is going on, but I want to help you." Don paused to gather his thoughts. "Just answer one question before we let it alone."

Charlie looked at his brother doubtfully. "What is it?" A stubborn note crept into his voice. "Just remember this - you are welcome to ask, but I don't know if I can or will answer you."

Don steeled himself as he spoke, not sure of the reaction or the answer he would get. "Charlie, why did you not tell me you were seeing a doctor, or at least tell me the panic had attacks started again?"

Charlie pondered the question, and simply said, "Don, you had been stabbed - you did not, nor do you now need my problems. I am a grown man capable of taking care of myself. I appreciate that you care, but you have a life and you are not my protector. Now again, I am asking you not to bring this up to anyone. This is my business and I would appreciate it if you left it alone." Charlie's tone was growing increasingly harsh. Just as Don was about to deliver a sharp retort, there was a knock at the door.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Amita, as she opened the door and looked at the brothers.

"Yeah we're okay." Charlie turned, and using his body to hide them, snagged his bottles and slipped them into his sweatpants pocket.

"How are you feeling? How's the ankle?" asked Amita, in rapid fire.

"I feel fine, and the ankle is fine, too. Now can we go eat?" Charlie said a little more abruptly than he should have, he thought, but he was tired of the questions. It was bad enough that Don knew he was taking medicine for depression. Now his brother must really think that he was useless. The trip was not going well, as far as Charlie was concerned. So many people, such close quarters. Did he really expect to keep it secret?

Supper was good; he had to admit. They ate and then sat and watched some old Charlton Heston movies. For the most part Charlie was able to go through the evening with minimal conversation. He did, however, catch Don and Amita looking at him more than once, especially Don. Finally, he had enough, and felt he had stayed long enough to make a decent appearance. He said his goodnights and turned in for the night. He didn't realize that Amita had followed him into their room until he heard her footsteps behind him.

"Charlie, can we talk about earlier today?" asked Amita as she entered the room.

Charlie turned, sighed, looked at her and said, "Amita, I'm really tired and my ankle is kind of throbbing. I thought I would take some Aleve and just catch some Z's."

"No, Charlie it is not okay - we need to talk," said Amita, as gently as she could.

Momentarily surprised by the statement, Charlie sat down on the bed and looked at her. "What is it, then?" When he found his voice again it sounded irritated.

Amita was not backing down. Determined not to be swayed, she edged forward. "I feel like you are somewhere else

"What are you talking about, Amita? I am right here. I don't know what you expect." The words came out snappishly. He was fed up – he was tired, his ankle, knee and head all hurt, and he just wanted to be left alone to work on his case for the LAPD.

Amita looked at Charlie as she sat next to him and watched with concern as he scooted further away from her on the bed. "When I met you, you were a brilliant mathematician who sometimes consulted for various agencies, but you had dreams and aspirations of your own. Now you seem to be heading down a different path." Amita paused and waited, expecting a response. She got a reaction, but not the one she had expected.

Charlie stared at her, and his voice dropped, becoming suddenly eerily quiet. "So, it's acceptable to you if I work on research, or something in the academic world, but not on cases."

"I did not say that, Charlie," Amita said bitterly, trying to keep her voice down.

"Not in so many words," shot back Charlie as he rose and limped for the bathroom.

"Charlie, I'm just concerned about you. I love you and I am allowed to be worried. You seem so different ever since Don was stabbed. You're almost obsessed with crime solving." Amita sensed she was losing her fight. She knew she couldn't reason with him when he was like this.

Charlie walked into the bathroom still steaming over what she had said. He came to the conclusion that this vacation was over for him and he was just going to have suck it up and deal with the eight days that were left. Right now, however, all he knew was that his ankle and head were killing him and his knee was throbbing. He decided he was better off on the couch so after he downed his medicine, he picked up his laptop, limped past Amita with a muttered 'good-night' into the now empty living room, grabbed a chair pillow and placed on the arm of the sofa. He had forgotten to take a blanket when he left the room, so he resigned himself to sleep without one. Even though the days were hot, he knew that in the mountains the night would get cool, so he limped over to the coat rack near the front door and grabbed a jacket. He put it on as he lay down and waited to be sure everyone had gone to bed, so he could pull out his laptop and work in peace. Before he even had time to think, he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Discalaimer at the begining.

With out my wonderful beta Serialgal this chapter would not be possible. Thank you so much.

To all who have reviewed thank you to you!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------999--------------------------555------------------------------111---------------------777--------------333------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Charlie woke up he was definitely not feeling like himself. He felt odd, disconnected, as if he was having an out-of-body experience. He wanted to be distant from everyone, and didn't know what he was going to do to get through the day. Although his ankle was much better, he figured he could use it as an excuse, and stay behind when the others left for whatever they had planned. He could hang around the cabin and finish the analysis he was doing for the LAPD.

'_Yeah, that is exactly what I'll do_,' he thought as he hobbled over to the window to open the curtain with an exaggerated limp, in case anyone was watching. As he pulled the curtains back, his heart constricted. It was pouring, and from the looks of the ground; it must have been raining at least two hours. Worse yet, from the way it was raining and the sky looked, there was no hope of the deluge ending any time soon. That meant they would all be in the cabin all day - on top of him. He felt a surge of claustrophobia.

'_Great, what am I going to do now?_' he was thinking as he felt a large hand drop on his shoulder.

"Hey, man, what are you thinking about?" asked Colby as he headed past him, towards the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, nothing. I was just thinking that looks like it's getting really bad out there; looks like it has been raining a while," said Charlie, pushing himself to make conversation as he followed Colby into the kitchen.

"Yeah, David and I were thinking the same thing," stated Colby as he went to fill the coffee pot with water.

"What was I thinking?" asked David as he walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and bent down and grabbed some orange juice.

"Nasty weather," responded Colby.

David grunted, and as he stood up with the carton and turned to the cupboard, he spoke to Charlie. "Hey, how's the ankle?"

Colby turned around at that and just looked at David and Charlie. "Oh, man, I am sorry - I completely forgot about that," he said.

Charlie, uncomfortable with the attention, tried not to squirm. He felt his gut tighten inexplicably. "Thanks for asking." He tried to grin and it came out more like a grimace. "It's a little sore, but I think I will live to see another day." He finally managed a weak smile, and tried to keep it there as Robin, Don, Larry, and Alan trooped in, filling the moderately sized kitchen. Charlie felt the claustrophobia ratchet up a notch.

"Well, looks like we are all in for today. That rain has no intentions on letting up from the looks of it," stated Alan as he walked over to Charlie. "Son, how are you feeling? You look a little peaked. How's the ankle?" He stood in front of Charlie, as if daring him to lie in his face.

"Dad, good grief, I am fine," said Charlie, as he looked at the entire group gawking at him. He suddenly had to get out of there. "Guys, trust me, I am fine," he repeated, a little too emphatically, as he started through the kitchen back into the living room. "I am going to find Amita see if she wants some breakfast."

As he walked away from them they all turned back around went back to what they were doing, except for Don, who stared, eyes narrowed, at his brother's back as Charlie hobbled from the kitchen towards his and Amita's room. Almost immediately, Charlie returned with Amita, who looked more than a little tired.

"Hey, Amita, you okay?"

Amita shot an uncertain glance toward Charlie as he sidled back toward the door, as if getting ready to bolt. "Yes – just need some coffee."

"And how about you, Eppes? You seem a little spaced out there," teased Robin gently. She appeared to be well rested herself, her long brown hair loosely tied in a ponytail. She set a cup of coffee in front of her lover, and Don gave her an appreciative glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine - just thinking about what we are going to do to entertain ourselves today," Don said as he looked at her, his admiring look deepening as he took in her blue jeans and little baby doll blouse. He tore his gaze away and looked back at Charlie, who was limping back out of the room, and he frowned a little, as he took a sip of his coffee.

……………………………………………..

As breakfast ended, the group found themselves lounging around the engaged in light conversations.

Nikki noticed Amita sitting by herself just staring out the window. "Amita." Nikki spoke quietly so as not to startle the other woman.

Amita looked up in surprise. "Nikki, what's up?"

Nikki shifted from one foot the other, slightly uncomfortable, but plowed ahead. "I just was wondering – well, you know – you seem a little quiet today. I wanted to make sure you were okay and to let you know that if you need... well… if you need anything, even it is someone just to  
listen - I guess I'm here. That's all."

Amita's expression softened. "Thanks, Nikki."

Nikki hesitated a moment, but when it became clear that Amita wasn't going to offer anything more, she nodded and strolled away.

Just then, the lights began to flicker. There was rumbling sound and they all looked up apprehensively as a big flash lit the sky outside, followed immediately by a loud clap of thunder which meant the storm was on top of the cabin. Another flash; and the next thing they knew they were plunged into darkness.

The sky outside was so gloomy, the interior of the cabin was nearly too dark to see. Alan sighed. "Well, I think I'm going to make a dash for the shed, and get some firewood," he said. "A fire will give us a little light."

"I'll help you," said David, getting to his feet.

"I can help, too," said Charlie. He felt as though he were crawling inside, and the prospect of getting out of the cabin, even in the pouring rain, seemed appealing.

Don snorted. "Charlie, don't be ridiculous. You can barely walk." He looked at Alan and David. "I can help, too."

Robin cheerfully headed for the kitchen, in search of candles. "Now _this_ is camping," she said.


End file.
